Your Ears Are Red, Weasley!
by Falconflight
Summary: Roxanne had inherited the most embarrasing Weasley trait: red ears when she's embarrased. Three moments in the life of Roxanne Weasley when Erica has caught her in some pretty embarrasing situations involving a certain Malfoy.
1. Pity

**_For youcanreachthestar's Emotion Challenge_**

**_Emotions: Pity, Excitement and Satisfaction_**

* * *

"I pity Rose," I told Erica one day as we walked to potions.

She stopped. "Why?"

"Because she has to fall in love with Scorpius Malfoy," I answered.

"Says who?" Erica inquired.

"Says the laws of love," I replied. "It's that forbidden romance you always talk about; the one in those Muggle stories you always read. The boy falling for the girl and the girl falling for the boy despite the fact that they can't be together, and even though they face so many hardships, their love drives them through the difficulties."

Erica laughed. "The forbidden love of the century, eh? That doesn't mean anything, though."

"And her dad jinxed it," I added.

"How?" she asked.

"The first year she went to Hogwarts. Her dad told her: Don't get _too _close to him and Make sure to beat him in all your exams." I laughed as well. "Of course Rose is going to fall for Scorpius. That's why I pity her."

"So you pity the person who has to date Malfoy, right?" Erica pressed.

"That person's going to be Rose," I persisted.

"I dunno," Erica murmured. "Maybe you should pity yourself; I think you fancy him and that's why you care so much about who he dates."

"That's not true!" I squeaked.

Of course, it was as good as a confession. I should pity myself; I like him so much. It hurts to think about him and how I could never be with him because stupid Uncle Ron jinxed it. In fact, I do pity myself. I also pity the fact that I inherited Uncle Ron's signature trade mark; my ears turn red when I'm embarrassed.

Erica laughed at me. "Don't tell me that, Roxie. Your ears are red, Weasley!"

* * *

**_Ahh... the more I write RoxanneXScorpius, the more I love it. R&R!_**


	2. Excitement

**_Emotion: Excitement_**

* * *

I heard shouting in the Great Hall. Of course, I knew what it was. It was Rose and Scorpius. They were yelling at each other (probably for a stupid reason). Then, they would start snogging. It happened every morning; it wasn't something that could be avoided.

"Go find some other girl to snog, Malfoy!" Rose shouted. "Go away, you son of a bitch!"

I couldn't believe it. Scorpius had gotten burned down. Rose had rejected him. I felt excitement flutter in my heart. Maybe this was my chance to win him.

A bewildered Scorpius Malfoy came out of the Great Hall. He looked absolutely shocked, and a little bit frightened. Then tears began to bubble in his eyes and his lower lip began to quiver. That's when he saw me.

"What are you looking at, Weasley?" he demanded. It was obvious he was trying to sound strong, but it came out as a weak croak.

"Got burned down by Rose?"

He nodded. "What did I do?"

"Dunno." I shrugged. "Maybe there's another guy."

Scorpius' eyes watered more, but he pushed them back. Either with blink of the eye or the wipe of a sleeve, Scorpius kept the tears from falling. Excitement billowed in my heart. This was my chance! Of course, I wasn't going to go into some love confession. I had to play it cool.

"Does Scorpius need a hug?" I asked in a mocking tone.

"You're mocking me, Weasley," Scorpius muttered.

"Half of the Great Hall is mocking you, mate," I replied. "You should at least be glad I'm offering you a hug."

This time, when the tears came, Scorpius didn't wipe them away. He stumbled forward, and I caught him. He began crying into my chest. I patted his back and embraced him tightly. However, my heart was fluttering around like an angry bird. Could this be a start of a new relationship? Excitement rang in my ears; I wasn't conscious of any other noise except the ringing of my heart until-

"Roxanne Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy, what in the bloody hell are you two doing?"

Scorpius and I jumped apart instantly at the sight of Erica's cold, merciless eyes beaming down on us. We bowed our heads like ashamed children getting scolded by their parents. Erica laughed, amused.

"Your ears are red, Weasley!"

* * *

**_Don't you just love Erica? Always barging in at the wrong place at the wrong time!_**


	3. Satisfaction

**_Hi! This is the last chapter for You Ears are Red, Weasley. The prompt is satifaction. _**

* * *

"That son of a bitch!

I didn't have to look up to know who it was or what she was talking about. Rose stormed into the common room and flung her bag on the table.

"What did Scorpius do this time?" I asked, unable to keep my jealousy out of my voice. I envied Rose so much. She had Scorpius; why did she keep dumping him?

"I was talking to David Finnagin, just a polite chat, and he fucking murdered him!" Rose snarled. "Boys get too jealous too easily, especially Scorpius."  
"Calm down Rose," I told her, the bitterness rising in my voice. "Just break up with him; break his heart again."

Rose shot me a look. "That's the reason I can't break up with him, though. It hurts him too much. I pity him."

I nearly snorted with the irony of the situation. At the beginning of my third year, I had pitied Rose. Now, in my sixth, she was telling me she pitied the reason I pitied her. She began to do what everybody does when they're worried; she paced.

"If I break up with him, I break his heart," she muttered, "but if I don't, no boy will ever talk to me again. What do I do?"

"He's so dense he doesn't even realize you don't like him," I told her. "Maybe you should make him break up with you."

Her eyes glowed at the idea. "That's perfect! Make him do the dirty work! That's perfect."

_And I get the guy of my dreams who finally stops moping over Rose, _I thought, grinning with her.

* * *

"What the hell?"

Everybody looked up. Every single jaw in the Great Hall dropped down. Rose had just snogged David Finnagin. It wasn't just a normal snog; it was a full out one. It almost seemed fake. Rose winked at me to remind me that they were just acting. So was David; we had to tell him our plan. Then, Scorpius had come into the Great Hall, and he was looking absolutely furious.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"Damn," Rose muttered. To anyone else, it would have looked like Rose had been cheating on both of them. I knew that it was an act, though. "Scorpius, you've got to believe me! I always loved you more!"

"Yeah right," Scorpius snapped, scowling. "We're through."

He stalked over angrily to the Slytherin table, and gossip began to spread like a wildfire. It increased when David and Rose sat down like nothing happened. I was surprised no one realized it was an act. Well if they did, they were hiding it. Everybody began to leave the tables, and I caught up to Scorpius.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I've been so used to you comforting me after a break up," he muttered awkwardly, "but it's weird being the one breaking up with Rose. I just never expected her to cheat on me. I think I'm over her, though."

_Thank Godric! _I though gleefully.

"So," I announced, trying to remain casual, though excitement fluttered in my chest. "Now that you're free, do you want to go to the Three Broomsticks with me next Hogsmeade trip?"

I must've been grinning like an idiot, because he grinned like one to. "I'd like that."

It was a date. An official date. I was so excited, that I forgot we were still in the Great Hall. I rushed forward and pecked him on the lips. He looked a flustered, and I felt flustered.

"Sorry," I muttered, embarrassed by my outburst.

"It's okay," he told me.

I turned. Everybody was staring at us. A strange sense of satisfaction flooded through me as I spotted Erica. She gave me a thumbs up, and then shouted to the whole school could hear her: "You're ears are red, Weasley!"


End file.
